


I'm Just Drawn That Way

by VanillaPudding



Series: And I'll Only Be Young Once [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-24
Updated: 2019-06-24
Packaged: 2020-05-19 03:19:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,139
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19348441
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VanillaPudding/pseuds/VanillaPudding
Summary: Missy introduces herself and explains her current situation.





	I'm Just Drawn That Way

**Author's Note:**

> This will be a bit different from what I usually write. This story will be present first person as opposed to past third person. It's meant to move the story along properly without providing irrelevant information. Hopefully it works the way I want it to.

My name is Missy which probably tells you everything you might need to know about me. I'm a popular pretty girl that inspires people to look and perform their best. You guessed it; I'm captain of the JV cheerleading team at Ridgemore High here in North California. I've always had the unwavering support of my parents in all my endeavors; they fund all of my cheer competitions, promote my roles in Community Theater, and never pressure me to be whatever their ideal child would be. All of the freedom they’ve given me has allowed me to have a spectacular worry-free childhood. 

I have a best friend named Peony that has been in my life since we were 9 years old. She moved into our tiny little neighborhood and all the good suburban families brought her family gift baskets or other house warming items. They were welcomed into our community with open arms and we were all there for her family when her father died in Jordan. That happened before our last year of middle school so we went through even more changes than usual. We had a phase where we were kind of grunge kind of hipster, doesn't matter we were faking it; she just needed a way to express her pain outwardly without going overboard.

Our group expanded in our freshman year when we met Piper and Carmen. They were fiery brunettes to our bubbly blonde dynamic and it was all sorts of fun. We had loud sleepovers, energetic lunches, and found a way to have most of our classes together. In fact, we found our fifth member, Delia, in a band class we never should have been in. We all went to cheerleading tryouts together and haven't parted ways since. Though we've remained friends it's clear to see that there are two duos in the group and one diehard mediator. Delia likes to stay neutral in every situation we get into; she's also our optimist so we turn to her for resolution and comfort. 

Only a year later we're five beautiful young girls practically running the school. I was voted head of a countywide winning sports team my second year back so my social rank skyrocketed over the course of an hour. I went on a date with the quarterback of our football team but he was a total idiot so I had him take me home and let him down easy. Breaking it off with the hottest guy in school gave me just about the most power a 15-year-old can have in a normal setting. I drank it up as any girl would. It wasn’t necessarily the attention or power that I liked but it’s nice to have your voice heard.

Funnily enough, my easy going parents did not appreciate my high school career peaking at Cheer Queen Heartbreaker. They say I can’t spend all of my prime years dilly-dallying with superficial morons. It’s true that the company I keep is mostly concerned with image so I cover my intelligence when I’m with them. Until my parents mentioned it, I’d never noticed how well hidden my true ambitions were under the persona of a bleach blonde bimbo. This realization led me to take my parents advice on finding a program to get involved in that will make my resume showcase how gifted I truly am.

There were science camps, spelling bees, academic triathlons, and so many more that I could kick ass at. Anyone of them would have dropped me to the bottom of every figurative and literal pyramid I was a part of. A quick trip to my guidance counselor proved very useful when Mrs. Sundae was able to refer me to the Fischer Foundation’s Annual Mentorship that focuses on philanthropic and humanitarian projects. This multi-industry mogul selects a handful of students from her hometown to mold into young adults capable of absolute greatness. She runs the operation through Mrs. Sundae because they started the foundation together so she always gets her own recommendations.

Grades and extracurriculars were obviously what got me in the door but my dazzling personality convinced Mrs. Sundae to put me up for one of the last spots to be considered. At first, I chose this to get my parents off my back; it seemed easy enough, but I’m far more excited about what this program has to offer now. I’ve done a lot of reading on the co-founder Tate Bacchus who is a 29-year-old entrepreneur responsible for the success of 400 mentees as well as her own success in film, marketing, medicine, and education. 

The numbers regarding her students speak for themselves. 40% became innovative forward-thinking doctors, lawyers, and politicians. 25% direct financial departments for non-profit organizations throughout the country. 15% are posted in outreach positions in 9 different third world countries. 13% developed into fine people who continue to acquire wealth through investments and nothing more. 5% have fully funded brands or deals that landed them their first big breaks. The remaining 8 kids managed to stay under her wing running the trust for the foundation. Now I’m not sure what I want to do with my life yet. I can, however, assure you that it is going to be one of those things.

The coolest part is that the mentorship is enough but Miss Bacchus offers competitive pay to all of the students while they’re in the program. Minimum wage for a high school student in California is nothing to sneeze at I’ll admit. I also have to admit that the contractual $10,000 for each mentee’s 9-month participation is much more attractive. It’s also not taxed. I’m not wanting for much in my life since my mom is a pediatrician. Ten grand lying in my checking account would definitely be nice though. I could invest in a multitude of projects that would make me my money back ten times over. Essentially, it would be seed money for a nice future. I could learn to be a bit more independent whether I fail or succeed. 

A girl like me will get chosen easily: I’m brilliant, well spoken, and an outstanding leader. All I have to do is submit my portfolio and wait for the good news. As soon as I conquer this task I’ll be fast-tracked down whichever path I choose later on. Mrs. Sundae tells me that the application has to be returned by the end of the day and my submission by the end of the week if I want a chance so I rush to gather everything I need. It may or may not be tough to find last-minute letters of recommendation at the same time that I write an essay about the value of humanity. That doesn’t mean I can’t do it. After all, if it were too easy it would be no fun.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading I can't tell you how much I appreciate it.  
> I'm very excited about the progression of this story!  
> P.S. I openly accept tips and suggestions.


End file.
